


Happiness

by sunshineprinceki (amaxingbaek)



Series: Shiritori Drabbles [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, Girl!Hoseok, Rule 63, girl!Kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaxingbaek/pseuds/sunshineprinceki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kihyun is always the happiest when she’s with Hoseok.</p><p> </p><p>All of these are going to be reposts from Shiritori, which can be found <a href="http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Happiness  
>  **Pairing(s):** girl!Hoseok/girl!Kihyun  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word count:** 1,127 words  
>  **Warning(s):** genderswitch, large amounts of fluff  
>  **Author’s Note:** My first attempt at Monsta X ^^” I hope it’s not too bad.

“Okay,” Kihyun had said when Hoseok asked her if she wanted to be partners for a group project.

“Okay,” Kihyun had said when Hoseok asked her if she wanted to go see a new movie that just came out in theaters weeks later.

“Okay,” Kihyun had said when Hoseok asked her out on a date - a _real_ date - months later.

Kihyun’s in the middle of reading for her psychology class when her phone pings, a smile appearing on her face when she sees she has a new message from her girlfriend.

_can i come over today?_

_Okay_

_i swear thats all u ever say 2 me!!_

Kihyun can’t help but laugh because while she may say “okay” a lot, that’s definitely not all she says and Hoseok knows that very well.

_Not true!_

_u never sound excited about things I ask u!!_

_What if im not excited to see you hmm?_

_i take it back, im not coming over_

Hoseok never fails to amuse Kihyun with her weird, slightly eccentric actions, and this is no exception. It’s fun messing with Hoseok, though, because even though they’ve been dating for months, Hoseok is still adorably, yet hopelessly, clueless when it comes to Kihyun joking around. Hoseok is also incredibly obvious with what she wants sometimes, and Kihyun has no doubt that she’s going to come over regardless of Kihyun’s next reply. Kihyun figures that it’s only fair if she were to mess with Hoseok just a little bit, smiling when she types her message out and taps the ‘send’ button. She can already imagine the way Hoseok’s going to bristle when she reads the message.

_Unnie :(_

_dammit kihyunnie...fine fine. see u in 10_

Kihyun lets out another laugh. Hoseok is ridiculously obvious, but it’s also due to that that they’re together in the first place; Kihyun can’t complain much. 

True to her word, Hoseok arrives within ten minutes, a dumb smile on her face even before Kihyun has the door all of the way open.

Kihyun chances a quick look down at herself to make sure she’s actually wearing pants, and all that stares back up at her is her favorite oversized white sweater she likes to wear on lazy days and black skinny jeans.

“What?” she enquires. Hoseok’s smile only grows larger and Kihyun would be more concerned if this wasn’t, unfortunately, a normal Hoseok thing. She can be so odd, but Kihyun must be odd too since she likes her so much.

“Nothing, you just look cuter than usual today,” Hoseok replies. “And we’re kind of matching!”

It’s only then that Kihyun notices what Hoseok is wearing. She looks soft as she stands there in a red sweater, fingers disappearing into the ends of her sleeves, and dark wash jeans that hug her legs like they were made to exist only on Hoseok’s legs.

Kihyun doesn’t really see how they’re matching other than the fact that they’re both wearing sweaters, but instead of replying with confusion, she replies with an indulgent smile.

“Okay.”

And it’s like a switch is flipped, Hoseok’s smile turning upside-down into a exaggerated pout. “Again with the okay!”

Kihyun can’t help it, she giggles, a hand coming up to cover her mouth. And then Hoseok’s expression changes _again_ and not for the first time, Kihyun wonders if she’s dating a human being or a cartoon character. Hoseok has never been able to control her emotions, face contorting this way and that every few seconds, but Kihyun thinks it’s one of the more endearing things about Hoseok.

Kihyun’s eyes practically cross when Hoseok leans closer, eyelashes brushing against her cheekbones as she blinks slowly, vision going blurry when Hoseok comes closer and closer. She’ll never admit it out loud, because Hoseok is insufferable enough as it is, but her toes curl when Hoseok kisses her, butterflies emerging from slumber and dancing around her stomach and ribs. It’s hard to look put-out and very much like she just didn’t get the air kissed out of her, and she’s not sure how well she manages, but she must not do a very good job because Hoseok is smiling as she pulls away.

“You’re so cute, Kihyunnie.”

Kihyun huffs, but doesn’t deny it because it’s always easier to agree with Hoseok than try to argue with her. Instead, she turns coy, practically bouncing in place at the opportunity to mess with Hoseok more.

Blinking her eyes in a way she _knows_ wrecks Hoseok, Kihyun makes sure to make them extra large and round, lips forming a perfect pout as she asks, “What if I think you’re cuter?”

Hoseok literally freezes, eyes marginally widening as she looks at Kihyun like she just cursed at her. Kihyun fights back the urge to giggle; it’s always fun playing with Hoseok, and it’s even more fun since Hoseok is too dense to ever see it coming.

“I’m torn between calling you a liar and admitting you’re telling the truth,” Hoseok finally breathes. Her fingers twitch at her side, a clear indication that she either wants to play with her phone or have Kihyun in her arms. Kihyun steps forward with a smile, snuggling up to Hoseok when arms wrap around her waist.

“Just admit that I’m right even when I’m wrong and we’ll both be winners here,” Kihyun murmurs, sighing happily when Hoseok kisses the crown of her head. She’ll honestly never admit it to anyone, but she always feels the safest, the happiest, when she’s in Hoseok’s arms like this.

Hoseok’s laugh travels through Kihyun, and she nuzzles closer with a smile. “Okay, Kihyunnie.”

“That’s my line!” Kihyun cries. It isn’t long before they’re both dissolving into fits of laughter, somehow managing to stick together through it all.

They end up on the couch, Kihyun resting her head against Hoseok’s shoulder and legs occupying Hoseok’s lap as Hoseok cards fingers through her hair.

“Your roots are starting to show,” Hoseok mumbles, already sounding half-asleep even though she just got here. Kihyun wouldn’t be surprised if Hoseok passed out soon. Hoseok has never needed an excuse to sleep – as long as she’s comfortable, she could sleep anywhere she wanted.

Kihyun frowns. “Already? I just got it re-dyed a few weeks ago, though.”

She whines when Hoseok lightly flicks her on the forehead. “Well of course they would already be showing then.”

“So mean. I only dyed my hair this color because you told me it would look good.”

“Doesn’t it?”

Kihyun doesn’t dignify that with a response, but Hoseok knows her well enough to know that she likes it. For the first few days after Kihyun got it done, she was always shocked when she looked in the mirror and saw red-orange instead of the black she had known for all of her life. She doesn’t regret it, though, especially not with the way Hoseok somehow manages to lavish her with more attention after, fingers always finding their way into Kihyun’s hair to run through in soothing motions or tying it up in ponytails or braids.

Hoseok continues with her petting, Kihyun sighing and leaning further into Hoseok.

She never thought that one little word would change her life so drastically, but she’s incredibly happy she said it, smiling when Hoseok leans down for more kisses.


End file.
